I Want to Look Like You!
by hamxham
Summary: Ever wonder how Len got into the habit of wearing that high ponytail? That’s right… it was because of that time that Rin had dressed him up as a princess. sibling lenxrin.


**A/N: **I'm back! Yayy!! xD

And I'm really bad at meeting deadlines... I wanted to sumbit this as a New Year's present of sorts on the 1st, but uh... it's the 2nd... already. ugh.

But anyway, this idea just popped into my head, and here's what happened. Hope you like!

**Disclaimer:** I am not rich, therefore I do not own Vocaloid.

* * *

+:: I Want to Look Like You ::+

"Len, let's play dress-up!" sang a young girl with short blonde hair to an identical looking boy who was picking at the grass they sat on.

The boy, Len, looked up. "Mou, Rin, I don't want to play girly games like that!" the seven year old protested.

Rin pouted. "But Len~ I just played with you for an hour here at the park. Why can't we do something that I want to do?"

"Oh, fine." Len sighed, getting up. "But only one outfit this time, okay?"

She squealed with joy. "Okay, okay!"

A few minutes later, the pair arrived at their house. Rin immediately dashed upstairs to her room, with the other following reluctantly behind.

"I want to dress up as the princess and servant again!" she declared as soon as Len entered her room, and handed him the clothing.

"Again? Okay, I guess that one wasn't too bad… Hey, why are you handing me the dress?! I'm a _guy_, Rin!!"

The girl frowned. Her brother was irritated easily by the topic of him resembling a girl. But what could she say; he did have a twin sister, after all. "But, but, in the story, the servant ends up giving his clothes to the princess and then he wears the dress! It's heroic and brave!"

"Ugh, fine," Len grumbled, taking the outfit. He faced away and started to change, as did Rin. After much trial and error, Len finally got the awkward piece of clothing on successfully and turned back around. "Um… how's this?"

Rin, who just finished brushing her hair into a high ponytail, looked over at Len and let out a squeak. "Ah, you look so pretty Len!" She ignored Len's mumbling as she led him over to the chair in front of the mirror.

"Hmm…" Rin tapped her chin while studying Len's reflection. "We need to fix your hair."

"Wait, but I like my hair how it is!" Len argued.

"But you don't look like a princess at all!" Rin pointed out. "If you were the servant, they'd definitely find out that the princess was a fake! I mean, your hair's like a big blop of tangly stuff that sticks up all over the place!"

Len didn't answer; her description, for the most part, was quite accurate. His bangs went in all directions, as did the rest of his hair, and it was overall just a mess.

"Ow!" Len exclaimed as he realized Rin was combing through his hair. "Rin, that hurts!"

Rin kept combing. "Well, maybe if you brushed your hair more it wouldn't!"

Once again, Len had no reply. He sat there obediently as Rin raked through his blonde mess time after time, to make sure every single knot was undone.

After she finished, Len had to admit, his hair did look better, but not nearly good enough. The tangles from before had caused his hair to stick up in random directions, even after being combed through.

"Hmmm…" Rin frowned. Then she got an idea. "Oh, I know! Maybe a ponytail will help!" She reached for her brush and a black hair-tie, and began to brush Len's hair up. Putting the brush down, she wrapped the hair-tie around his hair several times before exclaiming, "Yatta! There we go!"

Len looked in the mirror.

"You look just like me now!" Rin giggled, positioning her head next to Len's so they were both reflected in the mirror. "You see?"

Yes he did see. Rin had even messed up her perfect bangs a bit for the costume, so they matched exactly.

Rin was ecstatic. "Len, this is so cool! We be the perfect princess and the servant – no one could ever tell the difference between us, surely! Oh, oh, I wonder if we could fool Mom and Dad? Or maybe at school too, we could dress as each other…"

But Len wasn't listening. He was too busy concentrating on the mirror and her words from before.

…He looked just like her.

For some reason, Len didn't feel insulted this time. Instead, he felt… happy. Excited. He had always thought that Rin was very pretty, and adults always told her that she would grow up to be beautiful. And if he looked just like her…

Well, that'd mean the same went for him, right?

"H- Hey, Rin," Len suddenly blurted, interrupting Rin's endless rambling.

"Huhn?" Rin replied, caught off guard.

"Um…Could you… teach me how to tie a ponytail?" Len blushed.

"Hm, why?"

"Uh…" Len stutted. This was embarrassing. "Uh, I… I want to look like you all the time!"

Rin cocked her head in confusion and surprise, but her expression was quickly replaced by a wide grin. "Aw, Lenny! Of course I will! And then we could be supertwins! Hehe~" She placed a quick sisterly peck on Len forehead, to which his face heated up immensely.

From that day on, Len always wore his hair in a high ponytail, even after Rin left behind her years of wearing that hairstyle in favor of a ribbonned hair band, because, well, he could never completely get rid of that persistent ponytail kink.

And because he liked to remember that day when they dressed as the princess and the servant.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it xD Couldn't think of a very good way to end this, but eh, I guess it's good enough :3

I've wondered for the longest time how Len could possible pull off a high ponytail... I mean, all the guys I see with long(ish) hair just wear it down or in a low pony.... and you know, I decided to come to the conclusion that it's simply because Len is sexy and can do whatever the hell he wants :D

Thanks for reading! Please go check out my other Vocaloid fic too, if you haven't already ;D And this is stupid but... If you were to fav my story, please submit a review as well? Thanks much! :)


End file.
